1. Field
The following description relates to a method and apparatus for detecting an envelope.
2. Description of Related Art
Envelope detection is used to process signals in various fields, for example, in a speech processing field, an image processing field, a data communication field, and the like, in which a modulating signal is received and demodulated. As another example, the envelope detection may be used in a field such as energy or data transmission.
In a typical envelope detection method, signal processing is performed. For example, the signal processing may include filtering using a band-pass filter or a low-pass filter in a frequency band, a scheme of using a peak hold in an analytic signal obtained by the Hilbert transform, and the like. However, signal processing may require a considerable amount of circuit complexity for implementation. In lower complexity schemes that include an analog circuit such as a diode, a capacitor, and the like, the circuit complexity is reduced. However, these low complexity schemes struggle to detect a sophisticated envelope.